La dernière leçon
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Luke était peut-être mort, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller harceler Rey sous une forme fantomatique. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment mort : il n'avait fait qu'un avec la Force. Comme Obi Wan et Yoda avant lui. Donc il pouvait bien faire comme eux, non ? Même si Rey ne semble pas vraiment approuver ça...


**Allez, c'est ma... 4ème fanfiction sur Star Wars ? Bah, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?**

 **Je suis extrêmement mitigée et sceptique concernant le personnage de Kylo Ren. D'abord parce que je pensais vraiment qu'il hésitait entre le côté obscur et le coté clair... et ensuite, parce que je me suis rendue compte que pas du tout. Après avoir visionné Star Wars 8, j'ai clairement compris que Kylo Ren, même s'il était – supposons – à peu près sincère dans son envie de « régner » entre le bien et le mal avec Rey, s'est surtout foutu d'elle et l'a manipulé. Oui. On ne dirait pas, hein ? Pourtant, toutes leurs discussions dans SW VIII le prouvent.**

 **Et qu'on ne vienne pas me vendre l'idée saugrenue qu'ils s'aiment hein. Désolée, mais je suis absolument contre cette idée : Kylo Ren est intrigué par la puissance étrange de Rey, tandis que celle-ci tente d'aider le « pauvre garçon » qu'est Kylo Ren, le croyant capable de retourner vers le côté clair. De plus, je crois que la romance, pour eux deux, ça doit pas vraiment être une priorité : lui est sous les ordres de Snoke et lutte contre ses parents, tandis que Rey vient d'avoir sa vie de pilleuse d'épaves sur Jakku chamboulée en quelques jours. Franchement : c'est pas une priorité pour eux, l'amour.**

 **Du coup, voilà où j'en suis : je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne le déteste pas non plus en tant que personnage... mais vous vous demandez probablement quel rapport avec le texte qui va suivre ? Eh bien je vous laisse le découvrir.**

 **Ah, et on rappelle que Star Wars appartient à Disney et Lucasfilm, pour le petit disclaimer.**

* * *

 **La dernière leçon**

« Tu es prise de remords, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme cela. Ce choix était le mien.

— Allez-vous-en ! »

Luke arqua un sourcil. Cette réaction était pour le moins surprenante.

Il se tenait debout devant Rey, sa jeune padawan recroquevillée sur un lit, son menton posé sur ses genoux avec ses bras qui enlaçait ses jambes tandis qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu sembles t'être vite remise de la surprise de me voir, sourit Luke.

— Vous n'existez pas.

— Oh, vraiment ? »

Il pourrait presque trouver cela insultant. Certes, il était désormais un fantôme. Mais était-ce une raison pour nier son existence dans le monde ? En tout cas, Rey semblait y croire. Et Luke ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de se présenter à elle. Lui apparaitre juste après que le Faucon Millenium – avec les derniers survivants de la Résistance en son sein – n'atterrisse sur Ahch-To et que des camps de fortunes soient placés dans et autour des huttes en pierre ne fut peut-être pas une de ses meilleures idées.

Il était clair que Rey, tout comme sa chère jumelle, était encore bouleversée des derniers éléments : cela était prouvé par le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans l'ancien hutte de Luke et n'y soit pas sortie depuis leur arrivée, la veille.

Mais Luke savait que Rey ne faisait pas son deuil. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Voilà pourquoi il avait pris la décision de lui apparaitre au plus tôt. Même s'il ne l'avait connu que quelques jours, il avait appris beaucoup concernant cette pilleuse d'épaves venue se présenter à lui pour bénéficier de ses enseignements et quérir son aide au nom de la Résistance.

Rey était une forte tête, ce qui était à la fois sa plus grande qualité, comme son plus grand défaut. Quand elle croyait en quelque chose, elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses buts : elle avait insisté pour que Luke l'entraine, elle était persuadée que Kylo Ren pourrait redevenir Ben Solo si on lui faisait confiance... et elle voyait les derniers évènements comme un échec personnel.

Ce qui était un peu de la faute de Luke au passage : il n'aurait probablement pas dû faire reposer tout ça de responsabilités sur Rey. Ainsi, en lui apparaissant, il tentait juste de réparer ses erreurs : il avait l'intime conviction que Rey pouvait représenter cette nouvelle génération de Jedi, mais il lui fallait être guidée, et arrêter de se concentrer sur ses erreurs du passé. Et avec Leia occupée à faire son propre deuil, et ses amis également occupés, il ne restait que lui. Même si c'était sous la forme d'un fantôme.

Mais disons que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu...

Le seul point positif à apparaitre à Rey fut au moins de la surprendre : visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sous une forme fantomatique. Bon, elle avait sursauté et tenté de le transpercer avec son bâton... mais au moins, elle avait réagi ! C'était bien mieux que de la voir simplement contempler le vide d'un air morose.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il lui apparaissait un peu plus tard – en espérant qu'elle ait calmé ses pulsions meurtrières envers lui –, il semblerait qu'elle nie fermement son existence.

Il ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas gagné, de convaincre Rey de l'écouter...

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Luke. Tu penses que je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination ?

— Oui, cracha amèrement Rey.

— Eh bien, ce serait bien cruel de la part de ton esprit. Et puis, pourquoi t'infligerait-il cela ?

— Je n'en sais rien, et cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous êtes mort, alors partez. »

Luke soupira. Que Rey était charmante quand elle était en colère !

« Essayes-tu de te convaincre que je ne suis pas là, Rey ?

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que vous n'êtes pas réel.

— Insinues-tu que la Force non plus ne soit pas réelle ? »

Cette question sembla prendre Rey au dépourvu, qui cligna des yeux sans rien dire. Luke sourit et en profita pour continuer sans être interrompu :

« Ne tente pas de te fourvoyer volontairement, Rey. Cela ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux, au contraire. Oui, l'on peut dire, d'une certaine manière, que je suis mort. Mais avant toute chose, je n'ai fait qu'un avec la Force. Parce que la mort est un processus nécessaire et loin de la fuir, il est nécessaire de l'accueillir sans arrière-pensée. Parce que c'est une étape comme une autre. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque. »

Il sourit de plus belle devant l'air incrédule de Rey, et conclua par ces mots :

« Et je sais que tu as conscience que je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination. Tu ressens la Force, alors tu sais la vérité. Te mentir à toi-même ne te protégera pas de la souffrance, loin de là. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la souffrance, parce que tu n'as à souffrir de ma mort. Parce que la mort n'est pas une fatalité. Mais cela, je crois que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, elle le savait : cela se voyait dans ses yeux, cette lueur de compréhension. Qu'importe qu'elle le nie par la suite, Rey en avait conscience.

Mais peut-être cela faisait-il trop à encaisser en un coup ? C'est ce que Luke se dit alors qu'il sentait le chaos intérieur en Rey.

Alors il décida de lui laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir, et disparu.

Il ne réapparut que le lendemain. Et fut surpris de voir Rey en train de se préparer à sortir, accrochant son bâton à son épaule.

Elle ne réagit pas à son apparition, ne tournant même pas son regard vers lui.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda Luke.

Rey ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Luke ne sut pas comment le prendre : devait-il être heureux qu'elle n'ait pas sursauté ou regardé de travers, ou voir cette ignorance comme une forme de mépris pure et simple ? Surprenamment, la deuxième option lui parut la plus logique.

« Eh bien... tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole, maintenant ?

— Je ne vous dois rien, rétorqua sèchement Rey – toujours sans le regarder.

— Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. Nous ne nous devons rien mutuellement.

— Je ne parle pas de ça.

— Ah bon ? De quoi alors ?

— Vous n'existez pas.

— Oh, encore ça ? Cela aussi, je pensais que nous l'avions dépassé. Après tout, cela remonte à si loin.

— C'était hier.

— C'est loin, non ? »

Il entendit Rey souffler d'exaspération et sourit. Même s'il l'agaçait, c'était une réaction : c'était mieux que rien.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, reprit Luke. Tu vas quelque part ?

— Je pensais que cela était assez clair.

— Quoi donc ? Ton silence ? Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un ''cela ne vous regarde pas'' ? »

Le regard que Rey lui lança confirma cela.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, déclara Luke.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous en aller ? rétorqua Rey.

— Bah, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. De plus je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir.

— Eh bien vous vous êtes trompé. Alors partez, et ne revenez plus jamais. »

Luke aurait pu être surpris par la froideur de Rey, s'il ignorait les raisons de ce comportement. Mais il en connaissait parfaitement l'origine, alors cela ne le déstabilisa pas.

Il était clair qu'elle lui en voulait. Aucun doute que cela avait un rapport avec sa mort. Peut-être considérait-elle cela comme un abandon de sa part ?

Mais il ne s'amusa pas à mettre de l'huile sur le feu et ne dit plus rien, se contentant de regarder Rey attraper un sac en toile – dont il ignorait le contenu – et la suivant lorsqu'elle quitta la hutte en pierre.

Sa présence fut remarquée par les Résistants alentours mais ceux-ci, probablement par timidité et repoussés par l'attitude Rey – qui donnait l'impression de ne dire qu'une chose : foutez-moi la paix – se contentèrent de la regarder, avant de faire mine de rien et de retourner à leur activité. Par l'allure constante et rapide de Rey, ça ne faisait aucun doute que cela l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Il semblait que Rey désirait être aussi loin de toute compagnie que possible et Luke ne fut pas surpris en la voyant aller à l'autre bout d'Ahch-To, là où seul le fracas des vagues contre les roches résonnait dans l'air marin.

Il regarda Rey déposer son sac en toile et attraper son bâton à deux mains avant de se concentrer sur un point fixe au loin, et d'élancer son bâton comme si un ennemi invisible se tenait devant elle.

À l'écart derrière, Luke soupira et secoua la tête. Il s'y attendait et se doutait que cette solution ne fonctionnerait pas pour que Rey expulse toute la frustration qui parsemait son être. Mais il savait également que têtue comme elle était, sa padawan ne l'écouterait probablement pas. Alors il se contenta de l'observer déverser sa colère et sa rage dans le vide et la laissa tranquille.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, Rey ne s'entrainait plus. Non. Désormais, elle était à l'intérieur du Faucon Millenium – qui était vide : même Chewbacca ne semblait pas s'y trouver –, dans une salle remplie de débris – enfin, peut-être étaient ces pièces de réparations du Faucon Millenium mais, puisqu'elles étaient étalées par terre et en fouillis, cela ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'autre chose. Rey, assise en tailleur entre tous ces objets, tenait dans un tournevis – un des divers outils qui jonçaient le sol –, ainsi qu'un morceau de métal que Luke reconnaissait sans peine comme son sabre laser.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il bêtement dans une tentative d'engager la conversation.

— Rien qui...

— Ne me regarde, c'est ça ? conclua-t-il pour elle. Pourtant cela semble me concerner. Ce que tu répares, n'est-ce pas mon sabre laser ? »

Il vit Rey hésiter un instant.

« Oui... finit-elle par admettre, toujours sans aucune tendresse dans sa voix. Il a été cassé quand j'ai voulu le récupérer des mains de...

— De Kylo Ren ? »

Elle tressaillit mais se reprit bien vite.

« Oui, voilà, déclara-t-elle. J'ai tenté de le récupérer grâce à la Force mais Kylo Ren a fait de même et finalement... ça a échoué. »

Luke fronça les sourcils. Était-ce des regrets qu'il entendait dans la voix de Rey ?

Elle ne parlait pas que du sabre laser.

« Tu n'as pas échoué, Rey, dit-il calmement.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle souffla bruyamment et posa le tournevis et le sabre laser cassé au sol. Si j'avais réussi, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Ben n'aurait pas pris la tête du Premier Ordre, la Résistance ne serait pas tombée, et vous ne seriez pas... »

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de terminer sa phrase sur ce mot fatidique.

Et, puisque seul le silence se mit à combler la salle, elle n'ajouta rien et attrapa à nouveau le sabre laser en morceaux, prêt à reprendre son travail.

« Incroyable. Chacun de tes mots est faux. »

Luke sourit en voyant Rey sursauter, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'incompréhension visible dans son regard.

« Comment cela pourrait-il être faux ? demanda-t-elle, la douleur audible dans sa voix. La Résistance me faisait confiance pour réussir, et j'ai échoué. Je devais vous ramener, et finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Et lorsque j'ai tenté d'être utile, cela n'a servi à rien au final.

— Cela n'a pas été inutile, défendit Luke. Certes, tu t'es faite manipulée par Ben, et tu as crû que tu pouvais lui venir en aide...

— Et il m'a trompé, coupa fermement Rey. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre le côté clair, il voulait que je sois du côté obscur avec lui. Il s'est servi de moi pour prendre Snoke au dépourvue et le remplacer.

— Mais... reprit Luke, cela n'empêche pas que ta cause en valait la peine. Tu as fait ce que j'ai toujours été incapable de faire depuis ce jour fatidique : croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, même dans l'obscurité. Tu croyais que Ben puisse être sauvé, et cela est tout à ton honneur. Il faut une grande sagesse pour agir de la sorte.

— J'étais naïve, protesta Rey. Il a tué Han Solo sans hésitation, puis Snoke, tout cela pour prendre sa place. Il est juste fourbe et manipulateur. Il ne peut être sauvé du chemin qu'il a volontairement emprunté.

— Tu parles comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

— Il n'y en a plus.

— Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Il ne fut pas surpris que Rey ne broncha pas à cette déclaration : ils savaient tous deux de quoi ils parlaient, même si Rey prétextait le contraire.

« Tu crois encore qu'il peut être sauvé, annonça Luke. N'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Ce n'est plus qu'un meurtrier et un tyran.

— Et c'est pour cela que tu es si énervée. Tu t'en veux de vouloir encore croire qu'il puisse être sauvé après tout ce qu'il a fait.

— Vous vous trompez.

— Et cela te fait te sentir encore plus responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

— Taisez-vous ! »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Rey écarquilla les yeux de surprise, posant une main sur sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Luke, lui, n'eut pas une réaction aussi virulente, se contentant de sourire tristement alors qu'il soupira – comme un vieil homme lasse, ce qu'il n'était plus – et s'accroupissant devant sa padawan.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de croire en le peu d'humanité qui puisse encore exister en Kylo Ren, dit-il doucement. Cela est loin d'être une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, je crois que c'est très valeureux.

— M-mais il a causé tant de morts... protesta faiblement Rey.

— C'est vrai. Mais tout cela découle d'une seule erreur : la mienne. Celle de ne pas avoir crû en lui quand je le pouvais. C'est de ma faute si Ben Solo est devenu Kylo Ren. Et je n'ai compris que trop tard que je m'étais trompé, et que tout espoir pour lui n'était pas perdu. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant d'exprimer par un simple regard tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« En tant que son maitre, je ne suis pas parvenu à le sauver du côté obscur. Mais toi, tu peux y arriver.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?

— Je le sais, car j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué. Parce qu'un maitre doit avoir confiance en sa padawan. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rey et, lui offrant un dernier sourire, disparut dans un souffle de vent.

Ce n'était pas grave si Rey continuait à le haïr pour sa mort parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, elle, Leia et tous les autres, il ferait avec. Il y avait plus important que cela : il venait d'enseigner à Rey la troisième et dernière leçon.

Il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre : son entrainement été fini.

Désormais, c'était à elle seule de tracer son destin. Même s'il veillerait toujours sur elle.


End file.
